odio, amor y otros conflictos
by ablack dsoul
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato, o tal vez esa curiosidad pueda ocasionar tantos problemas que el fin de lo que más amas puede ser inminente.


La noche era fresca, sin más ruido que el de mi corazón latiendo desbocado, a la espera de lo que podía suceder y es que yo no creía en esas historias que mi abuela me contaba de niña, sobre seres sobrenaturales que se alimentan de los humanos, peor aún que en nuestra familia corriera sangre de demonio. Y es que cuando leí el ritual de ese libro extraño en el librero donde nadie se acercaba solo a quitar las telarañas, no tenía idea de lo que pudiera suceder, solo fue por diversión y curiosidad, pero ahora él estaba aquí, buscando y reclamando mi vida para alimentarse y hacerse fuerte para cumplir su misión. Y ahora estoy más asustada que antes pues el viento se volvió gélido a medida que la noche se hacía más oscura.

Mis padres habían salido de viaje esta mañana, dejándome a cargo de la casa y al ser hija única no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Mis padres son una pareja de lo más extraña, pues para ellos lo más importante es mantener la "llama encendida" como mi madre lo suele decir y continuamente visitan muchos lugares en pareja. Solían llevarme con ellos a menudo, pero en el momento que tuve la mayoría de edad ahora solo eran ellos dos, cosa que no me molesto en lo absoluto, pues se nota que solo quieren pasar el tiempo juntos, además no se me da bien el afecto a los demás mucho menos hacer amistades, prefiero estar en casa sola con un buen libro o haciendo los deberes. Probablemente sea asocial, si no fuera porque tengo como "amigo" si es que se le puede llamar así a mi vecino, es 3 años mayor que yo y a él le interesan solo las chicas femeninas y lindas que hay en su escuela, sin embargo nuestra "amistad" se basa en que yo soy el puente con estas chicas y el… bueno me defiende de aquellos que se quieren pasar de listos conmigo. Como dije, nuestra amistad es muy extraña, aunque si en alguien puedo confiar es precisamente en él, no hace preguntas cuando las cosas no van bien, solo se limita a estar allí y escuchar si decido hablar.

Y ahora que me oculto de esta criatura que al parecer convoque, él es la única persona que pienso y espero que con mis pensamientos poder llamarlo, sé que es una locura pero es lo único que me queda, no quiero que esta sea la última noche pero por irónico que parezca siento que mis padres quedaran libres para seguir disfrutando de ellos.

¡No te muevas!, fue todo lo que escuche antes de que una luz que me cegó apareciera en medio de la habitación y después todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando desperté no reconocí la habitación, era más amplia, con techos muy altos y los muebles eran del mismo color blanco, estaba aún aturdida con lo que pasó la noche anterior, que no me percate que alguien me observaba desde la puerta.

-vaya, por fin despiertas, pensé que tenía que llamar a tus padres o un familiar que viniera por ti.

Sorprendida vi que era mi único amigo, con una cara de diversión sosteniendo lo que puedo deducir que es comida.

-que hago aquí.- Me incorpore deprisa pero sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-tranquila, no tan rápido. Anoche te diste un buen golpe. ¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso y como llego ese youkai a tu casa?

-eh? Youkai?, no sé qué es eso. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, como entraste a mi casa, como supiste lo que estaba pasando y… que le paso a esa cosa.- cuando termine de hablar me di cuenta que estaba casi gritando.

-hey tranquila, vamos poco a poco. Esa cosa como tú le llamas es un youkai, es de los más débiles por eso no tuve problema. Lo que no me explico es como llego a esta zona, si se supone que solo habitan en las zonas más altas de las montañas.

De repente sentí vergüenza pero mi orgullo podía más y obviamente no le diría que yo lo invoque con ese libro raro y menos que aun dicho libro estaba en mi casa.

-pues no lo sé… parece que sabes más del tema de lo que aparentas, porque no me lo dices tú.

-mi querido Kagome, ¿cuándo aprenderás a confiar un poco más en mí? Me siento decepcionado.

-eres un dramático Inuyasha. Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi casa, mis padres pueden llamar y se preocuparían si no estoy allí para contestar.

-claro, vamos te acompaño.

-ehh, no. Ya todo está resuelto, no quiero compañía gracias.

-Oye, no seas mal agradecida. Te salve la vida, te cuide y así me pagas con un "no quiero que me acompañes" y ni un gracias eh escuchado.

Su actitud me enferma, pero debo de admitir que si no hubiera estado esa noche, no creo que estuviera aquí. Y con un gracias apenas audible, salí de la cama.

-no te iras así de fácil hasta que me expliques que pasó Kagome.- me miraba con esos ojos dorados penetrantes pero con preocupación en su rostros

-yo… no estoy segura.- no pude seguir con la mentira al ver su expresión de sincera preocupación. –Solo recuerdo que estaba aburrida en casa y me llamo la atención un libro de lo más extraño y está escrito en otro idioma por que no entendí nada de lo que decía.

-¡que!? Pero sí que eres tonta!, como se te ocurre leer algo que no entiendes?!

-oye no seas grosero y no me grites

-es que no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa!, el libro, donde esta?

-en mi casa, y deja de gritarme

Estaba más que enfadada, como se le ocurre gritarme y regañarme como si fuera una niña descarriada, pero creo muy en el fondo que tiene razón en reaccionar así, no fue muy prudente de mi parte hacer algo que no conocía, pero no lo admitiría al menos no en voz alta.

–No te gritare más-dijo con voz cansada-, pero debemos buscar el libro y saber qué fue lo que leíste; por tu seguridad y los de todos en la ciudad espero que no sea nada grave y que pueda solucionar sin involucrar a nadie más.

Íbamos prácticamente corriendo a mi casa, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el trayecto sería tan incómodo, pues Inuyasha no dejaba de voltear a todos lados, como si buscara algo o a alguien, esto último me tenía aterrada, no quería a volver a ver un ser tan espantoso como el que estaba en casa.

Cuando por fin llegamos, casi se me para el corazón. Allí sentado en medio de la sala de estar, hombre de mirada fría y penetrante, con el cabello negro como la noche estaba esperando.

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos por aquí. ¡Un hibrido y una humana!

Un hibrido, que era eso y a que se refería? Pensé mientras me quede congelada en la puerta si poder hacer nada, pero sentí como Inuyasha se tensaba y apretaba los puños.

-¿lo conoces?- Le dije en un susurro, no estando segura si me pudo escuchar.

\- tu qué haces aquí, rata asquerosa.

-solo quería agradecer,- dijo con una sonrisa irónica- me eh liberado de mi prisión, gracias de nuevo pequeña humana.- y sin decir más desapareció.

Estaba aterrada de ese ser que acababa de esfumarse sin más. Mientras estaba concentrada en volver a sentir mis piernas, escuche como Inuyasha gruñía y maldecía. Después de unos minutos en lo que recupere el control de mi cuerpo y el terror había pasado, me doy cuenta que mi acompañante lo conoce, necesito respuestas ahora.

-Inuyasha, quien era ese? Por qué me agradeció de liberarlo de su prisión? Que es lo que está pasando.

Volteo a verme, con una mirada llena de enojo. –todo esto es tu culpa! Si no hubieras leído ese libro, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Que! No me culpes a mí, yo no tenía idea de lo que ese libro representa

-Tonta! Eres tan… descuidada!

-sabes, esto no es mi problema, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando y tu… solo… vienes a gritarme, estoy cansada de tu mal genio, me voy.- sentí su ira aumentando, pero realmente no me importa, solo quería salir de allí y reunirme con mis papas.

-no te vas a ir a ningún lado, cobarde.- gruñó –tu nos metiste en esto, debes ayudar a deshacer lo que hiciste por tu imprudencia.

-ja! Claro que no, me marcho- sentí como jalaba mi brazo.-suéltame! Eres un bruto, déjame!

-no hasta que me ayudes con esto.- su mirada de temor e ira, hizo que dejara de forcejear, y tal vez, solo tal vez, todo esto era más grave de lo que quería creer.

-hay! Está bien, te ayudare, pero suéltame de una vez, que me lastimas, tonto. Debes explicarme de una buena vez que es lo que está pasando y de donde conoces a ese… sujeto.

-te lo explicare, pero no ahora. Antes debemos ir a ver a cierta persona, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible Kagome.

-bien- solté un largo suspiro esperando que toda la tensión acumulada del día se esfumara. – donde debemos ir.

Y con una mirada de determinación comenzó a caminar.

_Holaaaa! Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, no tengo un plan muy elaborada para esta historia, digamos que voy improvisando sobre la marcha jajaja. Espero leer sus comentarios y toda crítica será bienvenida _😊


End file.
